


Blight

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [156]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Healing, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: They’re healing.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa and I are just like sisters! Except, you know, for the part where she knows I exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3 October!

The morning dawned grey and cold, and Edward’s port and scars ached. It took a little extra time to climb out of bed, and even the smell of breakfast wafting upstairs didn’t seem enough to urge him out of the warm nest where he’d been sleeping. Managing to plant his feet on the floor, he winced at the cold wood under his right foot, nearly pulling them both back into the bed. 

“Ed!” Alphonse’s shout traveled up the stairs even better than the breakfast smells. “Get up!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, barely raising his voice enough to carry. The knowledge his brother, or worse, Winry, might come upstairs to drag him out of bed provided the impetus to actually leave the bedroom. 

Downstairs, it seemed warmer. Edward wondered if it was because of the pleasant chatter around the table, the steaming coffee, the hot food plated for him, the smile Winry offered him. Alphonse grinned, too, though his was bittersweet. 

“So, today’s the big day,” Pinako said, pouring Edward a cup of coffee and sliding it down the table to him. 

Edward accepted it, taking a cautious sip. The old hag hadn’t tried to poison him yet for sleeping with her granddaughter, but there was always a chance. “Yeah.” 

“Had a couple of people asking if you two needed any help.” 

Meeting Alphonse’s eyes, Edward shook his head. “We’ll be all right.” 

“Thanks anyway, Granny,” Alphonse added. 

“If you’re sure.” From her tone of voice, she didn’t agree. 

Alphonse nodded, determined. “We’re sure.” 

“You boys are grown, it’s your decision.” Yeah, she didn’t approve. 

“We do appreciate the offers,” Alphonse said, picking up a slice of toast and biting into it. “But it’s really something we ought to do ourselves.” 

The old hag sniffed, but didn’t say anything more. Still, her disapproval took away what little appetite Edward had. He pushed his sausage and potatoes around on his plate for a while, giving up before very long. “Al, you ready?” 

“Yeah. Thanks for breakfast, Granny.” 

“You’re welcome, boys.” 

Winry offered to clean up to let them get their day started. She touched Edward’s shoulder lightly as she took his plate. “At least Den will get a good breakfast.” 

“Yeah.” Standing up, Edward went to grab his jacket and sling it on. By the time he came back, Alphonse was accepting a picnic basket from Winry, telling her thanks. Edward paused to give her a kiss on the cheek, whispering that he’d see her later. He hoped he wasn’t blushing, kissing her in front of Pinako. 

The only thing the old hag said was, “See you boys soon.” 

Edward took the basket from Alphonse. He wouldn’t be able to carry it and use his crutch. His legs still weren’t quite up to snuff, but moved pretty well, anyway. And the walk wasn’t as far as from the train station to home. It wasn’t like they were in a rush today, either. Edward kept glancing at the sky, hoping the cloud cover would break. Between the two of them cripping along, Edward thought they had to make a great pair to watch, like a pair of old men trapped in young men’s bodies. The day itself made him feel older than his actual years. 

Eventually, they reached the old walkway, and started up the hill to the remains of the house. A few burnt beams still poked up out of the ground, remaining uncovered by ivy or weeds. Edward hesitated, glancing at Alphonse. “You sure about this?”

“Mm.” Alphonse nodded, his mouth thin with determination. He handed Edward his crutch. Edward used the end of it to make a circle around the remains of the house, adding a second, somewhat larger circle around the first. Replicating the transmutation circle he could see in his head, Edward drew in sigils and symbols, finally satisfied with it. “Done?” Alphonse asked. 

Edward cocked his head, mentally reviewing the two circles, and finally nodded. “It’s ready.” Raising his gaze to Alphonse, he asked, “Do you need any help?” 

“I think I can get to my knees without any problem.” He smiled. “Getting back up might be the issue.” Lowering himself to the ground, Alphonse closed his eyes, obviously centering himself. It was his first time attempting alchemy since the Promised Day, and his return to his own body. Edward bit his lower lip, watching as Alphonse pressed his hands together. The peculiar, chime-like sound of an alchemy transmutation filled the air, reverberating under the grey sky, and flashes, like blue lightning, erupted up out of the circle when Alphonse touched the edge of it. 

Edward squinted against the brilliance, partially blocking it with his raised forearm. Even so, he could see the damaged ground bubble, like the liquid in a heated pot. Something erupted out of it, rising from where the house – their home – had once stood. Edward watched with narrowed eyes as the elastic earth and remains swirled around before the light grew too bright for him to see anything. 

Blinking, Edward dashed away the after-images of the transmutation. When he could see again, he nodded, leaning down to lay his hands on Alphonse’s shoulders. “You did it.” 

He turned slightly, smiling. “With your help.” 

Where the Elric house once stood had been a mess of scarred, burnt wood and detritus from the fire they’d set seven years ago, exactly. Alphonse’s transmutation left the ground soft and ready for rebirth. The blight could heal. Even without the sun’s light, it seemed brighter, somehow. Offering Alphonse his hand, Edward helped pull him to his feet. Together, they studied the soil. 

“Think Mom would like it?” Alphonse asked. 

Edward put his hand on Alphonse’s shoulder. “Yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
